


Splarance

by Camicide



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camicide/pseuds/Camicide





	Splarance

Title: Splarence  
by Camicide  
  
Summary:

It's so gay

  
  
Notes:

Yeh..it be gay.

  
  
Published at: 2015-05-23  
Revised at: 2015-05-30 17:52:36 -0400  
  
Chapter 1  


It was a normal day at the Kresta's. The usual squad wasn't there, though. They all were all busy. Joel with State Debate, Cameron going along because she didn't want to be at school, Hannah was busy at a Mumford and Sons concert, Jada never replied to the group chat as well as KeKee. That left Jack. Who arrived unannounced, talking about how he shouldn't have to since he was "so special". Isaac gave no care really, Jack was a close friend so him doing so wasn't unusual. 

The pair carried on their light teasing, joking about doing it, discussing how it would be if they were together. Of course, it was for laughs. There was no seriousness….right?

Jack was busy cooking tofu stir fry for Isaac's pleasure and allowed the blond to take over as he went to wash his hands. As Jack washed his hand she couldn't help glance at Isaac's ass. It looked great in his tight black skinny jeans, his black shirt--triforce and all--pulling the whole outfit together. Nervously, he slid his tongue across his bottom lip, of course he could joke about it and play it off, but he was being serious when he said, "You're ass looks fucking great, Isaac." 

The blond just scoffed playfully, flipping his hair for the full effect and replied with,"Duh, you think I didn't know that." He then proceeded to slide his hand and casually knock the hand towel off the counter. Isaac feigned peril, turning, his ass facing Jack and bent over, legs straight, sliding up rather seductively. The other felt his cock twitch at the sight: Isaac bending over, his lips curved into a smirk, his green-grey eyes half lidded. It was obvious that he was teasing him. 

The pair returned to cooking, Jack trying to hide his erection by keeping at Isaac's back, dodging out of view everytime he turned. But soon he couldn't help himself. The dark haired male slid his hands around Isaac's waist, breathing down his neck, his fingers hooking in Isaac's front belt loops. The blond played along ar first before realizing how serious it was getting. His own cock pooled with heat before he turned and shook his head, laughing, his face bright red,"Bro, don't make it gay." Jack retreated, laughing with a shake of his head, claiming to be testing Isaac's "limits". The pair of friends acted as if nothing had happened, but the tension was there, beckoning one to make a move. And soon enough, Jack took that call and stepped forward, "Bro. Bro. Bro, hear me out. What if….we kiss, but make sure it's full not homo."

Isaac's lips quirked, his cock twitching at the thought,"uh…I guess…don't knock until you try it.."  
"So I'm gonna kiss you now…" Jack murmured, his hand resting on the blond's face. Soon their lips met. It was weird and awkward at first…their teeth clacking, noses smashing….but soon they sank into it naturally. Isaac, usually the one in control, had fell completely helpless. His hands were behind him, bracing himself on the counter while Jack pinned them there. "This isn't that bad…" Isaac muttered, his fingers curling as Jack's lips moved to his jaw, then his neck. He bit at the flesh where his shoulder and neck met, his hands running up Isaac's tank and feeling the soft skin. He didn't know exactly how well he was doing, or how much the other wanted it, until Isaac let out a small sigh, muttering,"….Frick…"

Jack pulled back, laughing, trying to wheeze out the words,"Did…you…just…say…'frick'."  
Isaac's expression went from flushed and vulnerable to, 'bitch what', "Yeah dude…even in situations like…this….I try to refrain from the f-word."  
"Come on..lighten up…"  
"Uh, I don't have to say it just cos you do…rude."  
"Sorry, just caught me off guard."

The two shared a soft laugh, before the seriousness set back in. Jack met Isaac's gaze, their face flushed once more. "Should we move this to…"  
"The bedroom? Yeah…"  
Isaac pulled out his phone and dialed his mom, explaining to call before she and his dad got home. It was regular procedure, and Isaac did it in order to keep his parents from barging in on a murder scene…or sex scene in this case.

The pair made it to Isaac's room and Jack took no time shoving Isaac onto his bed. Crawling over him and attacking him in a mess of kisses. Every moan and sigh and gasp was fuel to the fire of lust that pushed Jack on. His cock was straining fully against his pants now, but he knew he had to show Isaac just how capable he was before he actually went anywhere else with this. Slowly, his mouth trailed down Isaac's chest, his tank top removed in the mess, when he got to his pants he cursed softly and worked on unbuttoning them. As soon as he began tugging them off, though, it proved to serve difficult, "Uhh, Isaac, why the fuck would you where skinny jeans, they squish your balls all to one side and are hella uncomfortable." 

Isaac, who's head had been thrown back, looked up,"They make my ass look great and I feel great in them." The pair struggled to take them off and succeeded after a few attempts. As soon as they did, Jack took no time pulling Isaac's hard cock from his boxers and pumping it with his hand. 

"I've never sucked a dick before so don't judge…" Jack warned.  
"Bro, I've never had my dick sucked, it's gonna feel great, just…go with it."

Taking his advice, Jack opened his mouth, slightly curling his lips over his teeth as he had seen the girls do in porn. His mouth lowered onto the head of Isaac's cock, his tounge swiveled and slid around it and it felt super awkward to have another penis right up in his mouth, but it tasted nothing like salty coins and milk and wasn't bad…just carried the taste of..skin mostly, nothing too pleasant but nowhere near bad. After a few tries, he got the hang of it, his head bobbed up and down, saliva sliding down the shaft only to be pulled back up by Jack's mouth. It didn't take long before Isaac was bucking into the back of Jack's throat. Moans escaped his lips quietly, his arms falling over his face in nervousness, the confident actor was crumbling beneath the toe curling mouth fucking he was recieving. His arms covered the majority of his face, only his mouth and chin exposed, lips agape as the moaning grew, his cock throbbing as heat pooled like fire at his balls. But just as he felt a climax approaching, nothing like the one's he got from jerking it late at night, it all stopped and he was left in an agonizing pleasure that was like a hot bead of fire slicing through him--nearly painful. 

Jack had pulled up completely, a slick pop coming with the withdrawal of Isaac's dick. He knew Isaac was gonna cum, but he didn't want to let gim get complete satisfaction,"Did…I do well…"  
"You did…wow…" Isaac groaned, his arms still hiding his flushed face. "You could've let me cum, you…dick.."  
"Nah, you're too full of yourself…I couldn't let that happen," Jack explained through a breathless laugh. 

He helped Isaac clean up before his parents got home. The pair settled on the couch in silence before Isaac broke it with a shrug,"I guess Cameron will have some fanfic fuel now…"  
"So Splarence is canon?"  
"Dude….this ain't no fanfiction…don't make it gay…"

  
  
Chapter 2: Buttstuff  
Summary:

They touch butts

  
  


Fingers ran across the other's skin. Rough. Hungry. Craving. What little nails they had dug deeply into the wrists they pinned down. Sweat gathered at their temples, at the base of the backs, the nape of their necks, and left both parties as a hot, gasping mess. 

Isaac's face was flushed as his mouth was parted in deep, shaky moans, his arms were pinned on either side, his legs wrapped around the other's torso to keep him stable as the other thrust into him. When he opened his smokey-green eyes--pupils dilated from the pure euphoria--he felt his breath hitch, this time from surprise and not pleasure. The other above him, obviously male judging by the dick in his ass, was unrecognizable. The person's face was a blur, as if a painter took his brush and crossed through his masterpiece in a hot rage. When Isaac pushed down the moans to squeeze out words, none came out. They were trapped in his throat, so he was left to mouth,"Who are you?!" The sudden blissful dream became a sudden nightmare as the air seemed to leave the room and the dominator place a tight hand around his neck, leaving him gasping for air. This wasn't romantic or pleasurable at all. He struggled to kick away but his legs didn't move, his arms stayed idle and he felt the whole world spinning as his lungs struggled to not fail him.

Isaac woke up in a sweat, his blond hair slick with persperation and his gray STARS, the theater group name at his school, shirt soaked. His hands were shaking as he caught his breath. It took a moment to realize he was alone in his room and bed, which brought some relief. Slowly, he regained his composure and laid back down. There were two things totally wrong with the dream he just had. One: He never has sex dreams. Like ever. Everyone else in his "squad" talked about how they did, but Isaac never had one. He assumed it would come with puberty but that hit him long before and every time he woke up he was dry as a bone. He thought he liked the idea of sex, but internally he had never really had hardcore fantasies. So this was all new. The second odd thing about the dream was that he couldn't pinpoint who the person atop him was. He had read in his psychology book that when people dreamed with others in it…the others were always people they knew, even if they were unrecognizable. So he knew…the stranger was in fact not some mysterious companion he hadn't met. The only person that "rustled his jimmies", especially recently, was Jack.

Jack and Isaac's little oral escapade was only a week ago and Isaac hadn't got as hard as he did with anyone or anything, including porn, than he had when Jack sucked him off. The mere thought made his cock stir. Isaac was pretty sure he wasn't gay, but he didn't mind getting blow jobs from Jack. Like. He knew how to suck dick..even if he had never done it prior. Plus they were bros. So as long as he said "no homo" like eleven times, it was cool. Who said he can't cum in his bro's mouth and it still be considered straight. Plus, the pair were both sexually frustrated, more than they'd admit, and it was a way of getting rid of blue balls. 

Even if Isaac had dreamed about Jack in that way, how come it had turned so bad so quickly, was it some sort of message. Maybe he had liked it and his "Catholic Senses" had kicked in subconsciously and made the wet dream go sour because it would shame God or something--which was bullshit, but leave it to Catholicism to make you feel awful for thinking about sex. Even if it was the Lord sending him a message or his mind just switching to panic mode mid dream, he thought he should tell Jack. Turning over in his bed, he saw the clock read 6:30. He supposed he could go back to sleep, it was a Saturday after all, but with that meant his head could conjure up the dream once more. So he slumped out of bed, instead, unsure if he wanted to take on the day ahead.

The day went on rather sluggishly. Isaac's mother made breakfast and left at lunch, she was going to pick up their grandmother and take her shopping at mom places like Hobby Lobby and Target. His father had stuck around though, he was on the computer looking at something in the den where the friends usually watched Netflix and all piled on one couch and joked about having an orgy. 

Jack let himself in. "Not that it matters, but what's the sudden invite, is squad meeting up, or did someone die….did you have sudden realization that you're a faggot?!"  
Isaac glared, half serious,"You're calling me a fag? You're the one that sucked my dick like….last week."  
"Bro, you liked it..plus it wasn't gay. I was just helping out my bro."  
"Whatever you say, Jack…" Isaac rolled his eyes sitting on the couch and turning on the TV and flipping to the pre-recorded Steven Universe episode.  
"DUDE I LOVE STEVEN UNIVERSE!" Jack explained as he sat aside his friend. It was true. Jack had gotten into the show, the only thing that had made him cry, real man tears, in awhile. The pair shared a love for the show, though Jack was fairly new to it.

Together, they watched the episode in silence before Jack reapproached the question he had asked upon entrance, "So why the sudden invite."  
"I can't hang out with my friend?"  
"No, but it was random…"  
The TV was the only sound after that as Isaac got suddenly quiet before he forced out,"So I had a sex dream about you, and it was weird…at least I think it was you, and I think I liked it but you started choking me and it was weird." The usually composed Isaac was now flushed once more, his eyes darting back and forth seemingly regretting confessing the dream.  
Jack cracked a smile,"It couldn't be that bad, did I have my dick in your ass or something…?"  
Isaac grew twice as quiet and a slow realization crept up Jack's face,"Isaac…that's okay. I mean it happens…but fam, I wouldn't ever choke you…dude…I'm not really into choking that much, you don't think I'm gonna rape you or something right?"  
"Nah…just it was weird cos I've never had those dreams before…"  
'It was probably you finally breaking through that super stiff wall…" he laughed,"get it…stiff…like…a dick…cos dicks get stiff when.."  
"It get it Jack.." he shook his head, a slow smile coming to his lips, hoping the avoid any further conversation until Jack took a left turn.

"So did it feel good…" he asked, in reference to having his thingie in Isaac's you know.  
"Uh! Yea…yeah?! I mean.. I liked it…and it seemed to feel good…"  
"Do you think it would feel good irl?"  
"Bro…."  
"I'm curious..we could like.."  
"Jack…"  
"Just hear me out...it'll be no homo okay?! Like..maybe we would like it. Huh?!"  
"I am not letting you put your dick in my bunghole man. If anything your taking it."  
"Isaac…you'd be taking it, not me. You're the bottom…"  
"Am not!"  
"Dudebro, yes you are…face it. Plus if we don't like it we can stop and never mention it again."

Isaac stared at him, wide eyed, his head rushing, this was all happening too fast,"Jack, you can't just tell us to do it on the butt…it's not that easy…there's a lot of prep that goes into butt stuff."  
"We can't just…"  
Horror filled Isaac's expression,"God no! We need lube…like gallons of lube…did you just think you could just go in dry? This ain't no fanfic shit where two dudes just bone without prep or lube."  
Jack frowned,"Well I don't have lube… maybe your parents…"  
"Dude…dude..gross…gross…ahh…no! Let's just go to WalMart okay…"  
"YESSS! We'll get all the lubes…"  
Fortunately, Mr.Kresta hadn't heard a single word the boys shared.

The two had decided on WalMart cos it was all their small town offered. They took Jack's car and soon were pulling into a parking spot. Before they left the car, Isaac gave Jack his phone to read up on anal preperation. As they entered the store Jack grimaced,'Dude I gotta put my fingers in your….but I don't want poop hands…."  
"Dude…it's gonna be okay…I'm really skeptical about this too…just go with it…"  
"It says to get up to three fingers! MAN! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW AN ASSHOLE COULD STRETCH THREE FINGERS…"  
"That's….nevermind."

Down the sex product aisle Jack and Issac looked at the lube types. "I didn't know they were flavored…" Isaac muttered as he read them off "bubbly buttermilk", "kinky caramel", "candy cherry". There was X&Y for her and his pleasure, but in the end they decided on a basic lubricant.  
'Why isn't there Y&Y for his and his pleasure…? That's sexist.." Isaac muttered.  
"Thanks Obama…" Jack chuckled as the pair turned to head to check out stopping in their tracks when it occurred to the dark haired friend,"Dude..we have to go through check out with this…"  
"Who cares..?"  
"I do!"  
"Whatever…go wait in the car…I'll buy it…and finish reading that article."

Isaac and Jack entered the Kresta house, peering around to see if it had been disturbed. Isaac had moved through check out without much struggle and Jack was now fully aware of how anal sex worked. All that was left was doing….it. The house was quiet. Mr.Kresta was working on something out in the barn, which was aways from the house, and would be busy doing that for at least two hours. So they had plenty of time. Jack clapped his hands together, 'So where should we do this?"  
"Uh..I don't think we can get right into it…shouldn't we…you know," Isaac assumed, rather nervously, brushing his fingers over the cap of the lube.  
"Warm up first?" Jack laughed. There was a moment of silence and each male was suddenly breathless. Slowly, Jack approached Isaac. His hand slid, less awkardly than the first time, up Isaac's face and pulled him foward until their lips connected. The kiss started out slow, confusing, and rather difficult cos Isaac was fucking tall--not really but all his friends were just short. Rapidly, the kiss progressed into a full make out session--like porn worthy. It didn't take long before Isaac was gasping Jack's name, as the other kissed his neck roughly, teeth moving along the flesh, biting but not hard enough to leave marks. Both their cocks were throbbing and straining against their pants. While the kiss heated up, Jack moved his hand to palm Isaac through his jeans, the denim causing slight fiction that was rather uncomfortable causing Isaac to unbutton his jeans and kick them off. He was sitting on the glass dining table now, boxers and shirt hanging on him loosely as Jack rubbed his hand against the blond's cock through his underwear. Isaac's head fell back as he gasped, he pulled back up and went to kiss Jack. It took an awkward second or two, to adjust to the tongue that Jack slid into the blond's mouth. Gently, the dark haired one slid his fingers beneath the waistband of the other's boxers, trying to pull them down.

"W…wait…" Isaac muttered, finding it hard to voice his concern.  
The other pulled away from his jaw, his fingers slipping from the waist band, "What?"  
"I…I don't wanna do it on the table, my family eats here. Y'all eat here!!"  
Jack smirked, "I think it's kinda hot."  
"Maybe if this was our table. But I don't wanna sit at the table with everyone knowing…things happened here.",  
"We can clean it.."  
"And if someone comes in as we clean it?"  
"We lie…"  
"This is how the conversation would go: Enter mother. 'Isaac, why are you and Jack cleaning the table?' Then we'd respond with, 'Oh hey, uhh you know just cleaning a mess' and you couldn't help yourself so you'd say, 'yeah a mess your son made' and he ask, 'well how'd he make it' and you'd respond with, still not able to hold back, 'COME on Isaac. Just tell her.' And then my mom would find out and it would be bad."  
"Okay, no. I'm way smarter than that."  
"That doesn't suit you?? Fine, let's say we do clean the table, and no one questions it. We'd get caught somehow it would be you cracking subtle hints as jokes as squad ate at the table, and someone would ask, "what did y'all bone or something?" And you'd just get all pitchy with your voice and say, 'Whaaaat. Noooooo. Not us! Not right on this table. Whaaaaaat.' Boom. Busted."  
"Yeah you're probably right…"  
"So let's take this my room, that way…you have less of a reason to joke about it cos we hardly ever go in my room. Plus if they ask why we're cleaning the sheets we can just say Spartacus pissed on them or something. The other reason I don't wanna stay here, is because there are at least like five windows that you can see straight into the house. I don't need my Dad passing by and seeing us and say, 'man that looks like my son doing the Frick frack with Jack..'"  
"Another valid point."

-

Isaac was gasping and whining and moaning and it sounded amazing to Jack. They had moved into the bedroom before Jack took on full authority, pinning the blond to the wall before urging him to the bed--he losing his pants; Isaac losing yhe remaining articles of clothing, in the process. He had just finished giving Isaac a proper blow job, stopping just before he came, and trailed back up to kiss his chest and neck and tease him gently to keep him on edge. One hand took the blond's thigh and pushed it up so it was resting against Isaac's stomach, and did the same for the other one too. There he sat like a lewd, blank, canvas, ready to be turned into a shaking, shivering, masterpeice. Isaac cracked an eye open, peering up at Jack who was trailing his hand down the blond's stomach closer and closer to his cock. The bottom thought Jack was just going to jerk him into his climax, suddenly forgetting that they had prepared to go all the way. So when Jack's lubed up his finger and pushed it into Isaac, he sucked into so hard he nearly started coughing.

Jack kissed Isaac once more, working his finger in and out, in and out, in and out. Each time the blond's breath hitched. "You, uh, doing okay?" Jack murmered against Isaac's ear.  
"Uh.. mhm…y..yeah…"  
"Does it…feel okay?" He pressed in again.  
"Really…good..Ffffff..frick," Isaac gasped, his teeth biting into his lip drawing out the "f" and allowing him to avoid cursing.  
Jack laughed, gently working in a second finger that pulled another "frick" from the blond, "You gotta stop holding back, Isaac. No one's gonna be mad at you."  
"It's…more…of…a…choice…"  
"Whatever.." Jack smiled, stealing a kiss once more, letting it grow more and more intense as he pressed in a third, ensuring he added a good amount of lubricant to make it easy. 

Now, Jack had never fingered an asshole before, he sure he'd do it once or twice in his life but never knew when, but it wasn't nearly as bad as people made it out to be. But he didn't care, it made Isaac feel good, and he felt good knowing Isaac felt good and he didn't mind at all as long as he wasn't hurting him. In the article he read it talked about how the top should give praise to ensure the other they were doing great…it talked about the first time could be hard for anyone and they needed to feel safe. Jack understood that. Quietly, he whispered how well Isaac was doing, how great he looked, asking if he was okay, but Isaac just nodded through all, eyes shut tight as he breathed heavily, his whole body hot and shaking from the pleasure. It wasn't long before Jack guessed Isaac was ready, "I guess…I'm just gonna put it in now?"  
"No! Condoms!?" Isaac's face went from "fuck me" to shock.  
"Bro…you can't pregnant…"  
"I d..don't want your cum in my colon man. That's just…nasty."  
"Eh, good point."

Fortunately, Jack /always/ had condoms handy, unlike lube. It wasn't long before, he was wrapped up and ready to go. "You ready…" he asked, concern heavy in his voice. Isaac nodded his consent, his arms over his face, mouth hanging open, head leaned back. Gently, Jack pressed the tip in, when Isaac gave a small whine and tensed, he stopped, "Does it hurt?!"  
"N..no…k..keep going."  
Holding the base of his cock, he edged two-thirds in again before Isaac tensed, his fists clenching the sheets.  
"Doe-"  
"Keep going!"  
"Okay, relax your body." Jack slowly, painfully slow, got the rest in. It was a whole new sensation for both of them. 

Once he was sure Isaac was okay, he pulled back just as slow as he slid in, then pressed forward once more. As time progressed so did Jack's thrusts. But he was sure to monitor himself. He didn't get anywhere near as hard or fast as they did in porn--not that he knew becuase he never watched gay porn…because that was….gay. Buy he even had as hard time staying in control, his fore arms on either side of Isaac as he thrusted into him. The blond moaned, his back arching, his hips bucking, his face flushed. Heat pooled at the base of both of their balls, a constricting heat that felt like fire shooting their blood stream. Isaac moaned Jack's name as Jack let out a stream of curses,"Shit…fuck….fuckingshit…God." The noise Isaac was making just turned him on even more and to satisfy the lust he kissed the other's shoulder and neck and jaw and mouth, roughly. This was all turning out so much better than expected. It felt great really. He was scared and unsure, but it didn't feel too weird, and the lube made it easy and painless. It was so intimate and hot and just fucking amazing--well if Jack could discribe.

He was so lost in his world he didn't hear Isaac gasping out, "I'm gonna…cum. I…I'm gonna-"  
"Fuck…okay…"  
Isaac came shortly after, leaving white ribbons of the fluid on his stomach while he gasped and struggled to catch his breath. Jack was next, the condom catching it all, as he let out a tired grunt. They both stayed like that in utter silence, aside from the panting. The earth had seemed to stop spinning for a second and left both in a aura of pure euphoria. But eventually they came down from their highs and Jack pulled out, gently, laughing at the blond,"Get cleaned up, I'll go through your bedspread in the washer." Both did their jobs, disposing of the condom, cleaning off, washing the bedspread. 

They retired to the couch. There was an awkward silence.…who wouldn't feel slightly awkward after getting butt fucked for the first time. But eventually they sunk back into their usual selves. "You know it wasn't that bad," Jack admitted, a smile on his face as he leaned over and kissed Isaac's temple.  
"Bro don't make it gay…"  
"Really?"  
"I'm kidding, yeah…it was…it felt…pretty awesome. I mean…I was expecting Satan to rise up and condemn us but…that didn't happen so, it's all good."  
Another silence settled in, this time more comfortable. "You wanna watch Dexter…?"  
"Dude..yes..oh God…the season finale…is.."  
"Don't spoil it you, feg!"

  



End file.
